


Different

by kosame



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho is in the right place at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Sho was pretty sure Nino hadn't meant for him to be in the room, to hear that conversation. Back when Jun was at the height of his unpredictable mood swings, and Sho had all but given up on anything but Jun growing out of it, of course Nino had figured it out. Captain and Masaki probably had, too. It was only Sho who was stupid like that.

"Jun-chan," Nino had said. Sho hadn't known it to be one of those life-changing conversations yet, Maybe it hadn't started that way, Sho didn't know. "Jun-chan. Jun-pon. Jun'nosuke. Juntarou."

"Go away," Jun had snapped, but something in his voice was more alarmed than annoyed.

"No."

Sho had looked up at that. He had seen Nino leaning close to Jun, looking him in the eyes, and Jun squishing himself away, as far as possible into the arm of the couch.

"We'll take you for who you are, you know."

Jun hadn't responded, but had looked away guiltily.

"No matter what, you can't push us away." Jun didn't move. "Right, Sho-chan?"

"Right," Sho had said without thinking. He had just known it was important he agreed.

Jun had looked at Sho then as if he'd just realized Sho was there. There had been something in his eyes Sho had never seen before, the first sign he consciously processed that this conversation was Different. Sho had held his gaze, though, until Jun looked back to Nino and smiled.

"I can't believe I had to say it," Nino had half-whined, half-laughed. "You're so stupid sometimes, Jun-chan." He had playfully slapped at Jun, which had turned into one of Nino's clingy hugs.

It had been the first time in a long time Jun had hugged back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a Nino/Jun/Sho fic, I just... never got around to writing the rest of it. Maybe I will someday, I don't know.


End file.
